


Ross the rent boy

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, trying to aim for smut in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a prostitute. And a damn good one too. <br/>Dan is his pimp and is looking to expand his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recuits

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read this before the 16/05/2016 then you'll notice that comments have been deleted and the chapters have all been cut down and moved around. I just prefer it like this, two long(ish) chapters rather than five short ones. So sorry about that! 
> 
> I wanna continue this, it's so much fun to work on (this and 'Wrong house' have been so much fun to write, thank you all so much for your encouragement) but I actually want to slowly make this equal parts drama and smut, as well as dragging in more people (Like Suzy and Arin, I have a plot in mind involving her trying to leave work). All in all I want to seriously extend on this. If you're interested in seeing that, let me know! And if you have any ideas then please do let me know, I'm totally open to them. 
> 
> Thanks again!

“Ross, pay attention baby I’ve got a job for you”

The small man sat up quickly as Danny clapped his hands in front of his face, grinning down excitedly. Ross had been a little spaced out, it was only eleven so it wasn’t like he had any clients to handle. There was nothing wrong with having a little late morning downtime

“Remember we were looking for more sweeties to rent out, we’re running a little low. Well I’ve found the perfect guy and I need you to go and...persuade him to join our little team”

Ross paused, standing up slowly “Well I do have a lot of work to do toni-”

“Even more reason to get him on board as soon as possible! Come on baby, I would go myself but he’s only a tiny little thing and I don’t want to scare him. He’ll respond far better to you” His long fingers gently cupped Ross’s chin as he spoke, tilting his head up “Yeah, who could say no to that face?”

At least that made him smile a little, as he looked around for his hoodie “Fine fine, where do I need to go?”

“Paramount Cafe, the little one on the corner. Don’t worry he stands out like a sore thumb. Little Irish guy, green hair and all that. You’ll know him when you see him”

Well Danny wasn't wrong and luckily the cafe was quiet too so Ross could hang around by the counter, waiting for the ‘cutie’ to notice him.  
“Oh shite, sorry didn't see you there. What can I do for ya?”

Jesus that was a hell of an accent. He put on his best smile and leant against the wood, eyeing him up and down quickly before speaking “Well I thought maybe I could buy you a drink and we could have a little chat, since you don’t see too busy”

There was a pause, then he slowly reached up to rub the back of his neck “Ah, not sure about that..”

 “Come on, I’ll make it worth your while. I actually have a little business opportunity for you” That caught his attention, made him stand up a little straighter. Ross had a strong suspicion that he was a student, so recruiting him might be as easy as flashing some money his way and strong hints at how much cash he could make “But I think it’s best if we go somewhere more private”

Another pause, then he called into the backroom, asking a co-worker to cover for him while he took a break, pulling his apron off and stepping out from behind the counter and leading Ross out the back door, to a small and luckily private alleyway “So..is this illegal?”

“A little. Don’t worry, you won’t get in any trouble. I’m Ross by the way”

“Jack” He shuffled a little nervously, making sure the door was shut behind them. His nerves were so adorable, blinking fast and rubbing his neck. He wasn’t hard on the eyes at all, especially with those huge icy eyes

Ross took a moment to consider his wording, but nothing came to mind so he decided to be nice and blunt about it “Jack have you ever considered being a prostitute”

The reaction was to be expected, head snapping around with wide, shocked eyes, stepping back subconsciously and jumping a little when his shoulders bump into the brick wall “What the hell, no!..is that what you wanted to offer me?”

“Yeah, and there’s really no need to act so prudish about it” Ross closed the gap, placing a hand against the wall, besides Jack’s head “I’m really only trying to help. I know how hard it can be to stay afloat in this city. I mean you really wouldn’t have followed me out here if you needed really, really need money”

It was working a little, the Irishman's expression lacking the anger it did a few seconds ago “I’m still not doing it!”

“Oh come on. Think of how much fun it could be. We would have to work rather close” His fingertips brushed against Jack’s thigh, smirking a tad as he flinched again, back fully pressed against the wall now. Ross didn’t let up, shifting closer as nudging a knee between his legs, watching his hands ball into fists, then grip at his own jeans “I’m sorry, am I too close?”

This wasn’t the way he had planned this, but hey. Jack was cute and the fact he wasn’t shoving Ross off him was a good indicator that he was into it. The way he slowly shook his head, even though he was swallowing on nothing and constantly glancing to the side, was another good sign.

“Here, you’re still on the clock right? Let me show you how much fun it is to get off while you’re getting paid”

Ross crouched down, one hand on Jack's thigh and the other tugging at his belt. Jack kept hesitating, looking down the alleyway and towards the backdoor of the coffee shop, clearly terrified about getting caught. Not so scared he would shove Ross off and stop this whole mess though.

“Stop panicking so much, you know how much I usually charge for this? Just enjoy it” Ross gives Jack's hand a little kiss as he reaches down for his hair, nodding quickly. Finally he managed to get Jack's belt undone, pulling his zipper down and dipping his hand to paw gently at his boxers, glancing up at Jack with a small smile.  
He was sporting a slight half chub, judging from how excited he was at even the prospect of a blowjob maybe he hadn't gotten any action in a while. Ross decided to take it a little slower. He didn't want this to be over too soon. His fingers gripped the waistband of Jack's boxers, tugging them down just enough to let his cock out, hand lightly gripping the base. He takes a few minutes gently stroking and squeezing before leaning up very slightly, resting the tip against his lips, looking up at Jack and holding his gaze. He looked adorable, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling quickly, hand resting on the back of Ross's head.

Ross gave him another smile then opened his mouth, bobbing his head down slowly, pausing after a few inches to swirl his tongue around the head and listening to Jack whine softly, hips bucking a little and his hand working through Ross’s hair. There was a creak as the door down the alley opened up, some kind of kitchen worker stepping out and tossing a few bags out into the nearby dumpster, pausing to stare at the two before stepping back inside, shutting it without a word. Jack didn't even notice, too busy watching Ross go to town on his dick. It wasn't hard to imagine people paying good money for this, he was actually embarrassed about how damn good it felt, he felt like he should be more cool and calm about it instead of being close to blowing his load so early.

Ross suddenly stopped, sitting back on his heels and smiling up at Jack, just using one hand to stroke his length “So what do you say, you gonna come by our little office and take a look? Maybe tonight after work?”

Jack whined softly, nodding quickly “yeah yeah o-okay I'll do it, just...please keep going”

Ross just gave a little smirk at this, lowering his head back and sliding the entire length into his mouth, nose brushing against his pelvis. Jack let out a low throaty groan, hips thrusting forward and knocking his head back against the wall with a light thud as he came down Ross's throat.

Finally he slumped back, stroking Ross's head and lazily watching him pull back, swallowing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Jack helped him up, pausing before leaning close and kissing him quickly “..thanks”

“Don’t mention it baby, I just hope you’ll think about joining our little team”


	2. Getting to work

Jack was getting close to chickening out. Ross and all his promises of money and ‘fun’ sounded really good while he was getting sucked off but now it just seemed...wrong. But he really couldn’t just not turn up when he had been invited, Ross knew where he worked and would probably pop up tomorrow with a whole load of questions. Maybe if he just showed up for a few minutes he could just say this wasn’t for him. 

 

The place didn’t look like much; just like a standard, if slightly large town house but he really wasn’t sure what he was expecting. After a long pause, he stepped up to the door and lightly tapped on the wood.

 

Danny was the one to answer, making Jack think he had gotten the wrong house for a moment before his face broke out into a huge grin, flinging the door open. His second thought was that he had seen this man before. He was pretty recognizable and had paid the coffee shop the occasional visit, during which Jack had noticed the older man watching him as he worked. It made quite a lot of sense that he was here and that he appeared to be in charge. 

 

He was greeted with what seemed to be genuine enthusiasm, Dan stepping aside to let him in. Ross was at the back of the main room, focused on a large calender set up against one wall. He glanced over and gave Jack a smile and a little wave before returning to the calendar.

“So you already ah.. _ know _ Ross and I would introduce you to Suzy and Holly but they’re quite busy getting ready for work. So how about you and I head upstairs and work out an arrangement?” 

 

It really didn’t sound like Jack had a choice in this, so he just nodded quickly, tugging nervously at his sleeves. Danny paused as Ross slide over. He looked somewhat different, all the charm and grace from earlier was completely gone. He just looked tired. Sounded it too. 

“What time is Brian coming, six?”

“Yep, same time as last week. You might want to go start getting ready baby” Danny gave Ross a forehead smooch and sent him on his way, dragging himself up the stairs. It was somewhat depressing to watch. 

 

“..looks like tiring work” Jack rubbed the back of his neck a little. Danny paused, then rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder 

“Listen man, don’t look so worried. None of us are gonna force you into anything and you’re totally free to leave whenever you want. But trust me, once you...relax a little, you’ll like it here. And I bet you could really use the money, trust me I know how tough it can be here” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just really not sure if I can do this kinda thing”

 

“Come on, let's get you a beer. We can talk it out” Jack felt himself being guided through the house, into a simple kitchen. He was still considering just making up some excuse and bailing, but it felt a little less of an option with Dan’s massive hand on his shoulder. He actually felt a little better with a drink in his hand, thanking him quietly and taking a long swig. 

 

“So, how long have yeh been doing this stuff?” He winched internally at his own awful attempts at small talk 

  
“About a year or so now. Ross has been with me the whole time, the rest kinda come and go” 

Jack just nodded, glancing down at the bottle. He couldn’t help but wonder why he had done it for so long. There was a long pause, which Jack just filled with more swigs from the bottle. He had always said he could hold his drink but weirdly enough this was already making him feel a little dizzy. Maybe it was a stronger brand than what he was used to. 

 

“You know, you’ll do really well here”

Jack glanced up, swallowing hard as he saw Danny leaning against the kitchen counters, watching him with a small smile “Plus you’ll always have somewhere to stay. I know how easy it is to lose your home in this city” 

 

“Wait I would live here?”

  
“Well it would be up to you but it does make things easier. Don’t worry about that now though” His words were getting oddly muffled towards the end and Jack just nodded, rubbing his head. Dan gave a small chuckle, shaking his head “..thought the irish could hold their booze” 

 

“I can! I just..feel weird and stuff” He felt Dan’s hand back on his shoulder 

 

“Maybe you should sit down? Come on, it’s always nice and quiet upstairs”    
Jack wasn’t thinking, he just nodded and let himself once against led through the house, this time right to the third floor and sat down on a lovely big, plush bed, Dan’s arm around his shoulder. He was still clinging to the beer but wasn’t sure why, maybe just to occupy his hands. He lifted his head to ask for some water but instead he felt Danny’s lips pressed against his own, rough stubble rubbing against his own. He didn’t fight back, his brain wasn’t really working. Instead he felt his hands slowly wrapping around the older man’s neck, pulling him as his eyes fluttered close. 

 

Dan would have loved to toss Jack across the bed and fuck him properly but he couldn’t risk hurting him. The whole point of drugging him was to make the irishman feel weak and vulnerable, only to have Danny sweep in and make him feel safe, protected. He’ll spend the night here and in the morning feel much more inclined to go along with their whole operation. 

 

Hey it worked on Ross, why wouldn’t it work on Jack. 

  
  


While Jack was upstairs getting drugged and manhandled, Ross was on the second floor, standing in his bedroom and staring into the mirror. After a pause, he glanced up at the clock. Nearly six. Barin would be here soon and since Dan was so busy with the new boy, it was up to Ross to let him in. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous towards Jack and all the attention he was probably getting. He tried to push the thought out of his head and focus on his work. 

 

He reached the bottom of the stairs just as there was a loud tapping on the door, prompting him to trot over and opening it up, giving Brian an enthusiastic smile as he stepped aside “Come on in, sorry Dan’s a little busy breaking in the new boy”

Brian just gave a sharp nod and stepped inside, coat sliding off and being hung up without a word. That was pretty normal with him, he was usually pretty keen to start without too much pre-talk. 

 

Ross shut the door and locked it up again, leading the older man upstairs and into his room. He thought about locking it but decided against it. Brian could get a little rough and he’s been even worse lately. If Ross ended up in trouble, he didn’t want to be locked in without any chance of getting help. Or he was just being paranoid, he was still going to leave the door unlocked. 

 

Ross hardly got the chance to turn around before Brian was on him, shoving him back roughly against the door, mouth on his neck and hand grabbing a fistful of hair. Ross was at least somewhat used to this treatment, struggling weakly for a few moments before letting Brian pink his wrists over his head. He always liked it when Ross had a little fight in him, even if it was just so he could overpower him and show him who was in control. 

 

“God I’ve been thinking about this all day” His voice was low and growly “I bet you have as well haven’t you whore?” 

Ross nodded quickly, whining needily as Brian’s knee rubbed hard against his groin. Hey, just because he was getting paid for this doesn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. The hand in his hair tightened 

“Answer me!”    
  


“Y-yes daddy” He felt Brian grin against his neck. One good thing about being a regular is that your chosen sub learns what you like and how exactly how to pander to you.

 

Brian gave another bite to Ross’s neck before pushing away, hand finally releasing his hair and pushing down on his shoulder with a sharp “down”. Ross gave another nod and slide down, sitting back on his heels with his hands resting on his knees. Brian’s fingers rubbed his chin, tilting his head up so he could see his pretty little face better. His eye’s were wide, lips wet and slightly parted. 

 

“You look so fucking perfect Ross” His other hand roughly petted the smaller man’s hair back in an almost affectionate manner before returning his own jeans, unbuttoning them. Ross knew better than to try and help, Brian liked him to stay still, more like a living sex toy than a human being. 

 

Finally Ross came face to face with his client's cock and instantly opened up his mouth, tongue running up the underside, right from the base to the head before wrapping his lips around the very head. This was met with a low growl from Brian and he grabbed Ross’s hair yet again, forcing his head down and his cock right to the back of the young man’s throat. But Ross, ever the professional, tilted his head and swallowed hard around it, closing his eyes, listening to the deep growly groans.

“There’s a good boy”

 

After a few seconds, he lessened his grip to let Ross get to work, bobbing his head up and down in nice, smooth motions before lifting his mouth off Brian’s length with an audible ‘pop’, the head coated with thick spittle which was quickly wiped away by Ross’s tongue, swirling around the tip in slow, rhythmic patterns. He really did work hard for the money

 

“You fucking love this don’t you baby?” Ross nodded quickly, eyes glancing up at Brian’s face as he dipped his head back down again, feeling the cock throb wonderfully in his throat, giving away how close he was. His head was once again forced completely down, cutting off his air supply. After a second or two, Ross felt his body starting to protest, gagging very slightly and forcing him to place a hand on Brian’s leg, ready to push him away if he needed to. He had never puked or passed out on the job before but Brian had pushed him very close. He swallowed hard, wiggling his tongue around as much as he could until he finally heard Brian growl sharply, fist curling in Ross’s hair and shooting his load right down his throat, tugging on his hair the whole time. 

 

Ross was granted a few more seconds of no-air before the cock was ripped out of his mouth and he was finally allowed to breath, falling to his hands and gulping down air, knees shaking slightly. After a long pause, Brian zips himself up and reached into his back pocket, wallet coming out 

 

“You did so well today Ross” Ross heard a few notes drop down next to his head “I’ll see you again next week” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5am. I'm not going to proof read this because FUCK it's been on the back burner for forever.   
> Also this is the point where I'm going to add a drama/angst tag because stuff is getting sad and only going to get sadder. 
> 
> So enjoy, or don't. If you didn't enjoy, tell me why! I would love to know.

Jack was awoken early by light rays falling across his face and long slender arms wrapped around his waist. His head felt slightly off, cloudy and he was having trouble remembering exactly what happened last night. He remembered having a drink and Dan kissing him, hands in his hair and the older man's voice soft against his ear but the exact words were lost to him. 

Silently he untangled himself from the tight cuddle pile and looked down at himself, relieved to see he was still fully clothed. 

He really wasn't sure what happened. Maybe he had more to drink than he could remember, though he was sure he only had the one beer. It wasn't like him to get blackout drunk, let alone from such little amounts. The small man glanced over his shoulder as he felt Dan start to sit up, rubbing the side of his face and giving Jack a soft smile   
“Morning. You really clocked out last night baby” 

“Yeah, I don't know how that happened. Thanks for letting me stay here” After a pause, he shrugged his hoodie off, it was a little too hot in here now that the morning sun had warmed up the room “I don't usually do that when I drink. What time is it?”

Dan paused, glancing over his shoulder at the clock “Six, so don't worry about rushing off” with that he leant back against the headboard, patting the space next to him. Jack hesitated before slowly shifting over to sit next to him, letting him wrap an arm around his tiny shoulders. “There we go, good boy”. Jack couldn't help but smile as his head was lightly tussled and forehead kissed. Even though he didn't know Dan well, the attention was nice, his big hands surprisingly soft and gently against his skin. 

“I will need to head off to work soon though” even as he said it, his eyes were half closed and he was far too comfortable to consider moving anytime soon

“That's alright baby, though I do hope you'll come back” 

Jack nods quickly. He was still unsure about working here but he would quite like to see Dan again. Then again maybe work here wouldn't be so bad. He makes a mental note to talk to Ross, get an honest opinion on what it was like here. 

Just as Dan was leaning down to kiss the Irishman, there was a knock at the door and before he could reply it creaked open and Ross poked his head into the room   
“..Danny can I come in?”

“Ross baby we're a little bu-”

“Thanks, sorry it's just cold downstairs” and with that Ross clambered across the bed and under the covers, latching onto Dan's other side.There was a pause, then he smiled weakly and slide his free arm around Ross’s tiny shoulders, rubbing his cheek with one thumb.

There wasn't much talking between the three men for a while, by the time Jack's watch beeps softly to let him know that he really should leave for work, Ross was completely asleep, worn out by all his hard work from the night before. He was awoken by Dan snuggling into his neck, rough stubble rubbing against his soft skin   
“There's my good boy. You've done so well”  
Even though he was still half asleep, the praise was wonderful, whispered softly against his skin   
“Jack will be back in no time, you really deserve a treat for bringing him here”

That woke Ross up. He sat up a little, quickly hooking his arms around Dan's neck. He was always a sucker for 'treats’. The taller man gently pushed him back down, one hand on his shoulder and the other working on his shirt, pushing it up and skimming his fingertips across Ross’s soft skin   
“God damn it baby girl, you look so good like this. How could you hide all this under those baggy clothes?”  
The smaller man squirmed a little at the praise, resting one hand on the back of Dan’s head. He loved this, loved it when Dan actually gave him his full attention, especially when he was so full of sweet praise   
His leg moment was a little limited by Dan straddling his hips, but with a little wiggle he managed to grind his knee into Dan’s crotch, grinning a little when he felt just how hard he was. That was probably why he had decided to wake Ross up instead of just waiting for him to be done napping.   
“Come on Daddy, just fuck me already” His voice was low, whining right into Dan’s ear and feeling a spark of pride when he hips rolled hard into Ross’s leg, hands grabbing the hem of his jeans and tugging them down 

“You really are so impatient. But it has been a while since we have some alone time hasn’t it baby?” Dan leaned over him to the bedside cabinet, pulling it open and taking out a small lube bottle and a condom, dropping them onto the bed and ignoring Ross’s whines.

“Dan no, come on I hate that stuff” He tried to sit up only to have Dan firmly push him back down with one hand “I’m clean, I always use protection with customers so why do we have to use it?” 

“I’m not taking the risk, now stop whining. I’ll take you to get tested soon and then maybe we’ll go without” Ross still wasn’t happy with that but did quieten down, grabbing a pillow from behind him and shoving it under his hips, watching Dan lube up a couple of fingers and nudge his legs apart. 

“I’ve been working all night so..don’t worry about too much prep” He rested his head back as he spoke, hearing Dan chuckle quietly and lean over him. Ross felt those long fingers against his entrance, flinching a little from the cool liquid before slowly relaxing back into it. He wasn’t a big fan of this part. Maybe he really was impatient. 

Dan liked to take his time here, rubbing his fingers around in little circles before pushing the two inside. Ross had been right, he didn’t really need this. But there would be no fun in jumping right into the main event, plus he liked making the boy beg for it. He lowered his head and latched onto the side of Ross’s neck, softly running his tongue along the soft skin as his fingers curled, feeling him squirm and whine softly. It wasn’t hard to find his hot spot, it wasn’t like this was his first time, and when it did he watched Ross’s back arch beautifully, eyes rolling back with a low, drawn out moan, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other running through his own hair. 

Finally Dan was done with the teasing, sitting up a little and pulling Ross’s legs further apart, sliding between them and grinding hard against his small hips, one hand on the headboard to support himself. Ross was hardly given a moment to breath before he felt Dan push into him, rough and impatient but he could handle it. He was a professional after all, he was trained to not only take this kind of treatment, but enjoy it as well. 

“You’re such a good boy Ross” Dan had bent down to whisper roughly into Ross’s ear as his hips slowly started to thrust forward, watching as his little sub moaned and wrapped his legs around Dan’s hips “That’s right baby, moan for Daddy” 

It had been so long since Ross and Dan had properly fucked. To Ross, this was heaven. Sex with someone he cared about and thought cared about him. Sex that was good, sex that wasn’t about money for pleasure. This was just about Ross wanting to be with him more than anyone else. 

This was probably how Suzy felt about Arin. Only she was even less fortunate than Ross in that regard. 

Ross gave a tiny head shake and pulled himself back into the moment. He wanted to enjoy this. One leg was pushed up and he took the hint, hooking his knee over Dan’s shoulder and bucking his hips upwards. He could feel Dan’s stubble brushing against his skin, teeth attaching themselves lightly to the base of his neck, biting down harder at Ross’s moans. He usually hated it when people left marks on him, but not with Dan. He wanted the others to see them and know he was the favourite. Dan might fuck them too, but they had nothing on the perfect little Ross. 

His own narcissistic thoughts were interrupted when Dan shifted Ross’s body a little, thrusting upwards at a new angle, watching with intense satisfaction as Ross’s eyes widened, moans going from soft and low to high and much more genuine. His adorable little noises were cut off by Dan leaning down, giving him a long, rough kiss as he set into a brutal pace, listening to the delightful slap of skin on skin. Finally he pulled back to let Ross breath, glancing down to watch Ross with his fingers wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself frantically, his head flopping back against the pillows. He let that slide, this was Ross’s treat after all. Plus he looked so cute, mouth open and eyes rolled back with the perfect ‘blissed out’ expression. 

“D-dan, fuck, Daddy I’m close” His words were jumbled but Dan got the idea, leaning down to kiss his neck softly 

“Come on, come for me baby. Come for Daddy”   
That was all he needed, the younger man squeezed his eyes shut, small body shaking violently and his entrance clenching perfectly around Dan’s cock. After a few more hard thrusts Dan let himself go too, spilling inside Ross, having to prop himself up with both hands. 

He didn’t get much of a chance to come down before Ross wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet, somewhat light kiss  
“I love you daddy” 

There was a long pause, then Dan sighed softly and moved to kiss Ross’s forehead “Daddy loves you too baby”. Then he was gone, pushing off and pulling out, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. Ross heard the flick of his lighter and slide back over to Dan’s side, clinging to his free arm and closing his eyes. 

This was what he wanted. Just Dan. 

He was tired of everyone else


End file.
